


When He's Away

by spobylol



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Cheating, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:37:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5302505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spobylol/pseuds/spobylol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alison's married to the young and successful Dr. Michael Rollins, yet she still calls a certain tanned swimmer over to her house every time her husband is away to get the pleasure she needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When He's Away

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if Michael is Dr. Rollins's first name lmao. I just needed a name for him. Also, this is not SUPER kinky— it's actually got a pretty sweet ending :)

_"I have to work late tonight at the hospital, honey. I hope you don't mind that I'll be out that late again. I really don't mean to be away for you for so long, it's just my job is so... time-consuming. You know I'd rather be here with you all the time."_

_"Oh, and I'd rather have you here, too, but I understand."_

Except she wouldn't rather have him here. She would rather have the tan-skinned girl running kisses up her legs and making her way between them. Emily's hands toy teasingly with her panties; she loops her fingers around the material and tugs at it, but lets the suspense linger by not removing them. She climbs back up to kiss the blonde's lips longingly. Alison's legs wrap around Emily's waist, which is only covered in her lacy black panties. 

"How long till he comes home?" Emily asks in a breathy voice as she continues to kiss Alison's neck.

"We've got plenty of time. He's probably not coming home until midnight, or later. That's what he means when he says he has to work late," Alison responds.

"Why don't you just divorce him already?" Emily laughs, falling back lazily on the bed, ultimately giving up her quest to please Alison. She looks over at the blonde. "Ali..." When she still gets no response, her tone becomes more stern, " _Ali_."

The blonde sighs and finally looks back over at her.

"I don't know, okay!?" she snaps. "Can't we just get back to what we were doing before? We were having a much better time."

Emily decides not to push on it, even though she hates the fact that Alison is married— she hates it  _so_ fucking much. At first, it was a hot little gimmick— screwing behind the husband's back. But she's over it now, she'd much rather have the girl all to herself. Finding out that Alison is married was a horrible piece of information she was forced to hear about when she returned to Rosewood after her father's death. It was like getting another bombshell right after finding out her father died. What's worse is that Alison didn't even invite her to the wedding.

Alison claims she didn't know Emily would even want to come since they left after such a shocking revelation about Charlotte, but Emily has never been convinced about that. And it still sucks ass that Alison is married, but somehow, they've fallen into this game where they keep sleeping together behind her husband's back. She can't take it anymore. She doesn't want to be so drawn. She was in love with Alison when she was in high school, shouldn't she be over it by now? Now, it's even worse— she's become Alison's literal booty call.

She wants so much to just end it, but she can't. She likes having any part of Alison, she's just that desperate for her. It's not like that with any other girl she's with. She's never been this attached and this unwilling to let go. But she can't help it. It's  _Alison_.

Emily feels a bit distracted as she kisses down Alison's body. She slides her tongue against the blonde's stomach until she reaches the hem of Alison's white panties. Hurriedly, she drags them down her legs, and lets her tongue lick the surface. A knot forms in her stomach when she wonders if Dr. Rollins fucks Ali like this. She hates the thought of it— hates knowing that he's in her life and probably has sex with her. It boils her blood just thinking about it.

How can she possibly be in love with Rollins if she calls a girl to come over and have sex with her so often. No, if she's truly in love with him, she'd never even think about doing that! But she can't imagine Ali telling her  _husband_ she won't have sex with him. He'd never accept that. She shudders at the thought of Rollins getting aroused at the sight of Alison.  _Her_ Alison.

She tries to focus on what she's doing instead and removes her tongue from Ali. Instead, she plunges two fingers inside, moving deeper by the second.

" _Em_ ," Ali moans, her fingernails scratching down Emily's built back.

She likes it when Ali moans for her.  _Her_ name, not Rollins's. She smirks to herself while she continues the cycle of retracting and pushing her fingers into Alison's wetness over and over again. Fuck, she doesn't know why she gets so damn possessive over this girl. It's borderline insane how obsessed she feels. She thought she was over being that girl who was on her knees for Alison, but she fell right back into the pattern when she came back to Rosewood and saw the blonde beauty again.

All that development in high school where she found herself and stopped relying on Alison, what was it even for? She ended right back to depending on Alison, now more-so than ever. She's more attached than she was in high school.

Emily pulls her fingers out of Alison and cups her cheeks. She leans in and kisses her. Their bodies press together while they kiss, causing their breasts to literally be pressed together. Both their nipples harden at the sensational feeling. Emily's hands move upwards, where she runs her hands through Ali's blonde hair, tugging on it roughly.

She uses one of her hands to go back down and stroke Ali's clit. She pushes back into her, eliciting a sweet, sweet moan from the blonde. The more she uses her hands to work on Ali, the better it feels. Before Ali can even think one more time, she erupts into waves of pleasure from Emily's touch. Her head tilts back, and her mouth forms an o-shape. Emily breathes heavily, but smirks and enjoys the sight of Alison orgasming from her work. 

Emily falls back against the bed, breathing heavily. Sure, she hasn't gotten her worth from Ali, but she  _knows_ the blonde is going to pay her back any moment now— they just need a break. The stuff they do to each other can be... intense.

"Em," she breathes out.

"Yeah?" the swimmer asks, turning over to look at Ali, who is panting intensely.

"I don't want to be with him anymore," Alison confesses. Their eyes lock. Relief surges through Emily knowing that she really doesn't want to be with him, and this isn't just to distract herself because Rollins isn't putting out or something silly. "I haven't wanted to.. for a long while."

"Really?" Emily asks, raising her eyebrows.

Ali nods her head.

"Marriage felt like.. an obligation to me. Like, a safety net," Alison explains, biting her lip nervously. "I know my word to you probably doesn't have much value, but when I agreed to marry Michael, I wasn't in love with him. And I'm still not— I'll probably never be. Marrying him felt like the only way to be secure after everything that happened all those years ago."

Emily swallows hard.

"What do you want me to say?" she asks with a slight bitterness in her tone.

It feels like that time Alison told her those feelings for her weren't one-sided.

"I just thought you should know," the blonde quietly says.

"Is that it?" Emily asks.

Alison feels a pain in her chest. She's never been good at the whole 'genuine feelings' thing. Maybe that's why her relationship with Rollins has always been so easy. She's never been honest with him about how she feels. She agrees with whatever he says, and pretends like she's having a good time even when she's not. He's a great guy, he really is. He's poised, sweet, smart, funny.. but she can't love him no matter how hard she tries. And she  _wants_ to love him. There's nothing wrong with wanting to love her husband. But she can't, and knows she probably should have already been in love with him before marrying him.

"I'm going to leave him, Em," Alison tells her.

A smile appears on Emily's face. She's not sure what this means for them, but it must be good. It's the first step towards a much better situation. Alison won't be married anymore. This won't be so wrong anymore.

"You are?" she asks with a voice full of glee. "But.. didn't you just say you've got no clue about the situation..?"

"I changed my mind," she grins, and pecks Emily's lips. "You're  _very_ convincing."

Emily laughs. Laughs because this doesn't feel so one-sided... Laughs because maybe for once, she might actually get the happy ending she's always wanted with Alison. That dream ending she never thought was possible.. She thought it was toxic for her. But things are looking up from here on out, she can feel it.

Emily's known how she's felt about Alison forever in terms of loving her. Of course she's in love with her. She's pretty sure she's never been able to stop loving her, even though she's been with numerous other women in her life. She could tell Ali she loves her right now, complicate things more, but the moment feels right. She's just happy that Alison is finally willing to make progress.

"I promise, this will all be over soon," Alison tells her. Emily reaches over and takes the blonde's hand, giving it a tight squeeze. "I won't keep dragging you into my messed up situations anymore. We can do whatever the hell we want! Run away to Paris, just like we dreamed about in high school."

She raises her eyebrows.

"You must be joking—" she begins.

"I'm not," Alison tells her. "I know I haven't been very.. expressive.. but I do know that I'm serious about this, Em. I've hurt you too many times to do it again. I shouldn't be with Rollins when I don't love him like that."

"You and me in Paris," Emily says, and grins at the thought of it.

Alison smiles back at her.

"It'll be perfect," she says. "But before we get there, I think I still owe you a little something..."

"Is that so?" Emily jokes, laughing as Alison goes under the covers and puts her head between Emily's legs.

 

 


End file.
